Noists of Us
by Kiparema
Summary: Canon/"Ck, habis telingamu sangat menarik, Ino. Mm, mungkin lebih tepatnya kau sangat menarik, Ino."


**Noists of Us**

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: Kiba, Ino

Romance; T

Canon

"Ino!" Sakura melambai pada seorang _kunoichi_ berambut kuning pucat –Ino ketika ia melihatnya melintas di antara ramainya jalanan Konoha di sore hari.

"Ah, Sakura. Ada apa?" tanya Ino.

"Tidak ada apa – apa. Hanya sedang berjalan – jalan mencari udara segar dan kebetulan aku melihatmu melintas." jawab Sakura. Ino hanya menjawab dengan "oh". "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini, Ino?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku? Aku sedang ingin makan _dango_. Lagipula aku malas memasak dan di rumah tidak ada makanan apa – apa." jawab Ino.

"Kau, kan, hanya tinggal dengan ayahmu. Kalau kau tidak memasak, tentu saja di rumahmu tidak ada makanan. Kau ini aneh, Ino." komentar Sakura sambil berkacak pinggang dan menggeleng – gelengkan kepala.

"Ayahku sedang ada misi, jadi aku malas memasak." kata Ino.

"Ohh.. Begitu.. Kalau begitu, apa kau keberatan kalau aku ikut denganmu? Akan lebih enak kalau ada teman makan, kan, Ino? Kebetulan aku sedang mendapat libur misi." tanya Sakura.

"Ya, kurasa kau benar." jawab Ino.

…

"Hei, Ino! Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" tanya Sakura pada Ino ketika mereka sedang berada di tengah – tengah makan _dango_. Ia merasa heran karena Ino menjadi agak pendiam hari ini. "Kau agak pendiam hari ini." jelas Sakura.

"Ah, apa begitu? Entahlah, Sakura. Aku merasa aku sangat bosan hari ini. Ayah sedang ada misi, Chouji juga sedang ada misi, Shikamaru sedang bermesra – mesraan dengan Temari-_san_, dan aku sendirian. Aku benar – benar bosan. Aku ingin hari ini segera berakhir. Paling tidak, aku berharap aku mendapat misi hari ini." jawab Ino.

"Heh, kau ini aneh." komentar Sakura. Alis Ino terangkat sebelah.

"Aneh apa?" tanya Ino.

"Minggu kemarin hampir semua _shinobi_ di desa disibukkan oleh misi, tentunya hari libur seperti ini sangat berharga. Sedangkan kau? Kau malah ingin mendapat misi lagi. Itu aneh, Ino." jawab Sakura.

"Hahh.. Masalahnya beda." timpal Ino sambil meletakkan tangan kanannya di pipi.

"Atau jangan – jangan kau cemburu pada Temari-_san_?" goda Sakura.

"Apa? Cemburu apa? Maksudmu aku cemburu pada Temari-_san_ karena dia sedang bermesra – mesraan dengan Shikamaru? Yang benar saja, Sakura!" kata Ino tidak terima.

"Aha, Ino. Aku hanya bercanda. Lagipula menurutku kau dan Shikamaru tidak cocok. Tipe sepertimu tidak akan bisa bertahan menghadapi seseorang seperti Shikamaru." kata Sakura sambil melambai – lambaikan tangannya di depan Ino.

"Ya, kau benar. Entah dia dan Temari-_san_ bisa bertahan berapa lama. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan mereka menikah dan memiliki anak. Hahaha…" Ino dan Sakura tertawa.

"Menurutku, untuk tipe sepertimu, Lee lebih cocok. Semangatnya bisa mengimbangi cerewetmu, Ino." kata Sakura setelah puas tertawa bersama Ino.

"Ha? Apa kau bercanda? Lee bukannya suka padamu, Sakura?" kali ini giliran Ino menggoda Sakura.

"Tidak! Meskipun itu benar, aku akan lebih memilih Sasuke-_kun_!" ucap Sakura bersemangat.

"Ah, apa kabar Sasuke-_kun_ sekarang? Sejak membantu Konoha dalam perang dunia _shinobi_ keempat, Sasuke-_kun_ belum terlihat sampai sekarang." tanya Ino tiba – tiba. Raut wajah Sakura menjadi berubah. Ia terlihat sangat sedih. Ino menyadarinya dan perasaan bersalah terbesit dalam hatinya. "Lupakan pertanyaanku tadi, Sakura. Tidak penting." lanjutnya.

Sakura menghela napas. "Entahlah.." ucapnya sambil memakan _dango_nya yang kesekian. "Ehm, ngomong – ngomong, kalau dipikir – pikir, kau lebih cocok dengan…" Sakura menggantungkan kalimatnya. Menyunggingkan senyum yang terlihat seperti seringai.

"Sasuke-_kun_?" Ino melanjutkan kalimat Sakura yang menggantung, dan tentu saja Sakura langsung menepisnya.

"Tentu saja tidak, _baka_! Kau itu lebih cocok dengan…" Sakura kembali menggantungkan kalimatnya. Ino menatap Sakura. Meski ia tahu Sakura hanya berspekulasi, ia tak bisa menutupi rasa ingin tahunya terhadap kelanjutan kalimat Ino. "Kiba"

Mendengar jawaban Sakura, Ino langsung tersedak. Ia terbatuk – batuk dan panik mencari air minum, sementara Sakura hanya tertawa melihat kelakuan sahabatnya itu. Tiba – tiba Sakura kembali mendapat ide untuk menggoda Ino.

"Ehm, sepertinya kau sangat kaget sampai tersedak, eh, Ino? Atau jangan – jangan, selama ini kau memang menyimpan sesuatu pada Kiba, eh? Seperti menyimpan perasaan, mungkin."

"Sakura! Aku tersedak karena jawabanmu sangat jauh dari yang kupikirkan! Apa yang membuatmu aku cocok dengan Kiba, hah? Aku tidak bisa menjadi pawang anjing tahu!" Ino berteriak sampai mukanya memerah. Entah memerah karena marah, atau karena malu.

"Ah, Sakura-_chan_ dan Ino-_chan_ ada di sini juga. _Konnichiwa_.." sapa _kunochi_ berambut indigo –Hinata– sambil sedikit membungkuk. Di sebelahnya, seorang _shinobi_ dengan tato merah di pipi menatap mereka dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Aku mendengar sesuatu tentang pawang anjing. Apa kalian sedang membicarakanku, hah?" selidik _shinobi_ itu –Kiba.

"Eh.. Hi-Hinata.. Dan Ki-Kiba.. _Konnichiwa_.. Kalian sedang berkencan, ya?" tanya Ino asal, entah kenapa ia merasa gugup dan takut. Ia takut Kiba mendengar apa yang baru saja dikatakannya pada Sakura.

"Kau kenapa gugup begitu, Ino? Kau takut pada kami? Aneh sekali." tanya Kiba lagi. Muka Ino memerah. Ia tidak memiliki kata – kata yang tepat untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kiba. "Lagipula apa maksudmu aku dan Hinata sedang berkencan? Aku baru saja memeriksakan Akamaru dan kebetulan bertemu dengan Hinata di jalan, jadi kami memutuskan untuk makan _dango_ bersama di sini. Itu yang kau sebut kencan?" tanya –sindir Kiba.

"E-eh.. Ti-tidak.. Maksudku tadi.. Ah, sudahlah lupakan!" ucap Ino sambil mengacak – acak rambutnya.

"Hah, dasar aneh." komentar Kiba. Kiba melirik Sakura. "Wah, kebetulan aku bertemu denganmu, Sakura. Shizune-_sama_ menanyakanmu tadi. Mungkin kau yang diminta menangani Akamaru." kata Kiba.

"Ada apa dengan Akamaru?" tanya Sakura.

"Hanya pemeriksaan rutin. Aku dan Akamaru baru saja menjalankan misi, sepertinya Akamaru sedikit kelelahan." jawab Kiba. Sakura mengangguk – angguk.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan menemui Shizune-_sama_ sekarang juga." kata Sakura sambil beranjak. Ketika beranjak, ia melihat Hinata dan terpikir sesuatu. "Ah, Hinata, bisakah kau ikut denganku? Tidak apa – apak, kan, kalau kau menunda _dango_mu sebentar."

"Aku? Tentu saja." jawab Hinata.

"A-apa – apaan kau, Sakura? Kenapa malah mengajak Hinata? Hinata, kan, bukan ninja medis! Yang ninja medis itu aku! Harusnya kau mengajakku!" kata Ino kesal. Ia menyadari Sakura merencanakan sesuatu padanya.

"Ah itu. Kurasa _byakugan _Hinata bisa membantu memeriksa Akamaru. Benar, kan, Hinata?" tanya Sakura sambil memberikan senyum maut pada Sakura.

"Eh.. I-iya.." jawab Hinata –sedikit terpaksa.

"Dan kau Ino, lebih baik kau temani Kiba makan _dango_ di sini. Kiba sudah berniat datang ke sini untuk makan _dango_. Benar, kan, Kiba?" tanya Sakura.

"Hah? Yah.. Benar juga. Sayang sekali kalau sudah sampai di sini tetapi tidak jadi makan _dango_." jawab Kiba sambil mengambil tempat di depan Ino.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu. Aku dan Hinata pergi dulu. _Ja ne_, Kiba, Ino. Selamat bersenang – senang.." ucap Sakura dengan mata berkedip sebelah.

"_Ja_ _ne_, Ino-_chan_, Kiba-_kun_.." ucap Hinata. Sakura menggandeng tangan Hinata dan mereka keluar dari kedai dango. Ino mengutuk Sakura dalam hati, sementara Kiba bingung dengan keadaan yang terjadi di sekitarnya.

"Awas kau, Sakura!" gertak Ino.

"Apa yang awas?" tanya Kiba.

"A-ah.. Ti-tidak ada.. Lebih baik kau segera memesan _dango_mu, Kiba." jawab Ino. Kiba menurut. Ia mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan memesan beberapa tusuk _dango_.

"Kau mau memesan _dango_ lagi tidak?" tanya Kiba ketika melihat piring _dango_ Ino yang tinggal menyisakan tusuk. Ino menggeleng. "Kenapa tadi Sakura bilang selamat bersenang – senang pada kita? Memangnya memakan _dango_ sesenang itu, ya?" tanya Kiba setelah selesai menyebutkan pesanannya. Ino tersentak. Ia bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Ah.. I-itu.. Ng.. Tidak ada maksud apa – apa.", jawab Ino. Ino mengutuk dirinya sendiri dalam hati atas kegugupan dan kegagapannya di depan Kiba. Pasti Kiba akan menganggapnya aneh!

"Kau kenapa gugup begitu di depanku, Ino? Bukannya dari dulu ketika masih di akademi kau terkenal sebagai perempuan paling cerewet? Sejak kapan kau jadi gagap begitu?" tanya Kiba santai.

"Aku bukan hanya perempuan! Aku _kunoichi_!" seru Ino tidak terima.

"Ah, ya, baiklah. Aku ralat kata – kataku tadi. Dari dulu, bahkan sampai sekarang, kau terkenal sebagai _kunoichi_ paling cerewet. Kenapa sekarang jadi gugup begitu di depanku? Apa kau tidak pernah berdua saja dengan laki – laki sampai gugup begitu? Kukira kau sudah sering berkencan dengan Shikamaru." Kiba mengulangi pertanyaannya, ditambah dengan beberapa pertanyaan lagi.

"Aku tidak gugup di depanmu! Aku hanya sedikit merasa aneh berdua saja denganmu! Kita, kan, belum pernah menghabiskan waktu berdua saja seperti ini, jadi rasanya aneh! Dan aku tidak pernah berkencan dengan Shikamaru. Kalau aku berani berkencan dengan Shikamaru, aku yakin Temari-_san_ akan menerbangkanku sampai Amegakure!" jawab Ino sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Jadi ini pertama kalinya kita menghabiskan waktu berdua dan kau merasa gugup? Aneh sekali. Kupikir perempuan, maksudku _kunoichi_ sepertimu tidak pernah merasa gugup berdua saja dengan laki – laki. Ternyata aku bisa membuatmu gugup juga, ya.." canda Kiba yang berhasil membuat rona merah di wajah manis Ino.

"Ja-jangan berkata dengan bangga seperti itu! _Baka_!" Ino berteriak kesal.

"Hm? Ngomong – ngomong tadi kau bilang tentang Shikamaru dan Temari. Memangnya mereka sudah berpacaran?" tanya Kiba lagi.

"Jadi kau tidak tahu? Ah, dasar laki – laki tidak pernah mengikuti perkembangan berita!" ledek Ino.

"Hei, aku bukan tukang gosip sepertimu tahu." kata Kiba membela diri.

"Walaupun aku selalu mengikuti perkembangan berita semacam ini bukan berarti aku tukang gosip, Kiba! Shikamaru dan Temari-_san _memang sudah berpacaran, tapi aku tidak tahu sejak kapan. Tahu – tahu mereka sudah bergandengan tangan ke mana – mana. Setiap kali ke Konoha, pasti Shikamaru yang akan menemani Temari-_san_." kata Ino.

"Wah, seorang Shikamaru bisa memikat hati perempuan juga, ya?" ucap Kiba, entah bermaksud memuji Shikamaru atau apa. "Hebatnya lagi, yang terpikat adalah _kunoichi_ seperti Temari. Yang aku tahu Temari lebih tua dari Shikamaru. Temari yang kau maksud Temari kakak Kankurou dan Gaara, kan?" tanya Kiba setelah memakan _dango_nya yang sudah tersaji di depannya.

"Tentu saja. Memangnya Temari mana lagi yang kita kenal?" jawab Ino.

"Ha.. Itu berarti aku keduluan Shikamaru." ucap Kiba.

"Ke-keduluan? Ka-kau juga menyukai Temari-_san_?" tanya Ino. Perasaannya sedikit aneh mendengar ucapan Kiba barusan.

"Hm? Bukan, bukan itu maksudku." jawab Kiba sambil tetap melahap _dango_nya. Ino merasa lega.

"Jadi apa maksudnya?" tanya Ino lagi.

"Shikamaru mendahuluiku dalam urusan berpacaran. Sampai sekarang aku masih belum pernah punya pacar. Memikirkannya saja belum." jawab Kiba, dan Ino hanya menanggapinya dengan "oh". Kiba melirik Ino. "Bagaimana denganmu? Sudah punya pacar?" tanya Kiba. Ino menggeleng.

"Belum." jawab Ino singkat.

"Sudah punya calon?" tanya Kiba lagi.

"Kenapa? Kau peduli, eh? Kukira laki – laki sepertimu tidak akan peduli pada hal seperti ini. Apalagi kau menanyakannya padaku." kata Ino.

Kiba memalingkan muka. "Hanya ingin tahu saja." katanya.

"Ah, begitu." ucap Ino. "Dulu, aku menyukai Sasuke-_kun_, tapi perasaan itu hilang begitu Sasuke-_kun_ pergi dari desa." lanjut Ino. Kiba mendengarkan sambil terus mengunyah _dango_nya. "Itu artinya perasaanku pada Sasuke-_kun_ hanya sebatas kagum saja." lanjutnya lagi.

"Oh, begitu. Bagaimana dengan Shikamaru?" tanya Kiba.

"Jangan berpikiran yang tidak – tidak antara aku dan Shikamaru, Kiba. Kami hanya berteman. Kau pikir aku bisa bertahan berapa lama menghadapi pemalas seperti Shikamaru, hah? Selama ini saja, entah sudah berapa kali Shikamaru menjadi korban kemarahanku karena kemalasannya." jawab Ino dengan tampang kesal.

"Lalu.." Kiba menggantungkan kalimatnya. Ino menatap Kiba, menunggu kelanjutan kalimat Kiba. "Kalau kau tidak bisa bertahan dengan orang pemalas, orang seperti apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Kiba lagi. Ino masih menatap Kiba, tapi kali ini tatapannya berubah.

"Aku heran kenapa kau menanyakan hal semacam itu, Kiba." kata Ino –tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kiba.

"Sudah kukatakan, hanya ingin tahu saja." respon Kiba.

"Atau kau mulai menyukaiku, eh?" goda Ino.

"He-hei! Ja-jangan berpikiran macam – macam! Sudah kukatakan aku hanya ingin tahu saja!" seru Kiba. Entah kenapa ia menjadi gugup dan malu. Wajahnya mulai memerah.

"Aa.. Lalu kenapa kau gugup begitu? Mukamu juga memerah, lho.." goda Ino lagi.

"Bu-bukannya kau tadi juga gugup di depanku, hah? Mukamu juga tadi memerah!" kata Kiba membela diri.

"Ah, aku perempuan. Wajar saja kalau gugup dan mukaku memerah seperti itu. Sedangkan kau? Kau laki – laki, Kiba. Jarang sekali aku melihat laki – laki gugup sepertimu sekarang.." tambah Ino.

"Cerewet! Memangnya laki – laki tidak boleh gugup, hah? Atau jangan – jangan kau yang berharap sesuatu padaku? Jangan – jangan kau berharap aku seperti ini karena aku menyukaimu?" kali ini giliran Kiba menggoda Ino. Ino terdiam, wajahnya merah padam. "Apa benar, eh, Ino-_chan_?" goda Kiba lagi, kali ini dengan menambahkan suffix "_chan"_ di belakang nama Ino.

"_Kiba no baka_! Mana mungkin aku berharap hal seperti itu, _Inu-ko_!" teriak Ino. Kiba meletakkan tusuk _dango_ yang sedang dipegangnya. Ia bangkit tiba – tiba, mendekati Ino, dan menjilat telinganya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, _Baka_?! Aku bukan tulang!" teriak Ino, tidak terima dengan jilatan yang diberikan Kiba di telinganya. Ia memegangi telinganya yang baru saja dijilat Kiba. Wajahnya sudah semakin memerah.

"Ng? _Gomen ne_.." ucap Kiba. Ia sudah kembali duduk dan memakan _dango_ terakhirnya.

"Kau mengatakan maaf padaku dengan tanpa ekspresi seperti itu, hah? Kau benar – benar menyebalkan, Inuzuka!" Ino kembali berteriak.

"Ck, habis telingamu sangat menarik, Ino. Mm, mungkin lebih tepatnya kau sangat menarik, Ino." kata Kiba. Matanya terpejam dan ia memalingkan muka –berusaha menghindari tatapan heran dan terkejut _aquamarine_ milik Ino.

"A-apa?" Tidak bisa dipungkiri. Kali ini Kiba benar – benar membuat jantung Ino berdegup sangat kencang. Wajah manisnya merah padam, dan ia hampir lupa untuk bernapas.

"Ng.. _Gomen_, aku… tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengungkapkannya.." kata Kiba polos. Ia menggaruk pipi bertatonya yang tiba – tiba terasa gatal.

"Itu.. Caramu mengungkapkan perasaan padaku, eh?" tanya Ino. Ia masih tidak percaya dengan kalimat yang beberapa saat lalu diucapkan Kiba padanya.

"Ng.. Ya, begitulah." jawab Kiba kikuk. Untuk beberapa saat _aquamarine_ Ino membulat, sebelum ia tertawa lepas –tertawa bahagia, sampai mengeluarkan air di kedua pelupuk matanya. Kiba yang melihatnya kesal dan wajahnya memerah. "Mau sampai kapan tertawa, heh, Yamanaka?" tanya Kiba yang masih kesal karena sudah beberapa menit berlalu sejak Ino tertawa, dan sampai sekarang tawanya belum berhenti. Sebegitu lucunyakah ia?

"Ahaha.. _Gomen ne_, Kiba-_kun_.. Kau sangat lucu.." ucap Ino, masih di sela – sela tawanya.

"Hei, kau tidak menganggapku bercanda, kan?" tanya Kiba. Tawa Ino seketika berhenti.

"Jadi kau serius?" tanya Ino.

"Jadi kau tertawa karena menganggap ucapanku bercanda? Kau benar – benar menyebalkan, Ino!" kata Kiba. Ia semakin kesal.

"Aa.. _Gomen_, Kiba.. Aku sudah meminta maaf padamu. Terima kasih sudah mengungkapkan perasaanmu padaku." kata Ino. Ia tersenyum sangat manis, membuat Kiba yang meliriknya semakin berwajah semerah tomat.

"Apa? Apa maksudnya terima kasih itu?" tanya Kiba bingung.

"Terima kasih untuk mengungkapkan apa yang kau rasakan padaku." jawab Ino.

"Apa.. Apa itu artinya kau menolakku?" tanya Kiba lagi. Jujur, ia mulai merasa sedikit gugup dan takut.

"Tidak.. Aku hanya mengucapkan terima kasih karena kau sudah mengungkapkan perasaanmu padaku. Mungkin kalau kau tidak mengungkapkannya, aku juga tidak akan menyadari perasaanku padamu. Aku terlalu jual mahal untuk masalah seperti ini. Apalagi.. terhadapmu. Aku.. Aku benar – benar malu untuk mengungkapkannya dulu padamu.." jawab Ino.

"Eh? Jadi kau juga menyukaiku?" tanya Kiba lagi dan lagi. Ino mengangguk. Kiba tersenyum. Senyum yang tulus. Senyum yang membuat jantung Ino berdetak tak beraturan.

"Kukira tipemu adalah _shinobi_ sepopuler Sasuke, setampan Neji, sekeren Shikamaru, atau sekuat Naruto. Ternyata kau malah memilihku. Aku tidak populer, tampan, apalagi keren, lho, Ino. Tetapi kurasa, aku cukup kuat untuk bisa melindungimu." kata Kiba. Ino tersenyum.

"Terkadang sesuatu tidak butuh alasan, Kiba. Ah, mungkin suara berisikmu yang membuatku menyukaimu.." kata Ino.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan terus berisik bersamamu.." kata Kiba.

"Yah.. Kurasa predikat pasangan paling berisik tidak terlalu buruk." Ucap Ino. Mereka berdua tertawa. Dan di sisa hari ini, Ino dan Kiba menghabiskan waktu berdua. Mereka berdua berbagi cerita. Bercerita sebanyak yang mereka bisa, karena cerita – cerita itulah yang menyatukan dan semakin mengeratkan mereka.

**Owari**

Haiiiiiiii :D

Kiparema datang dengan fict KibaIno pertama :D Ini fict terpanjang yang pernah Author buat.. Bagaimana pendapat Minna-_san_? Jawab lewat kotak review, ya :D

Akhir kata,

_Thanks so much for reading, and thanks so damn much for reviewing :*_


End file.
